nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
V18.08.11 - Revenge! (Unstable build)
| }} ---- __TOC__ Come at me! Overall, it has been my goal with this build to balance "bullshit" deaths by increasing baseline survivability and reducing extreme cases of mitigation and recovery This build includes a lot of drastic changes and complex systems. I playtested exhaustively, but due to constant rebalancing, it probably needs more. Please look for ways of achieving too much defense, exploits with Rebuke, or problems with Channeling and Shield effect. |-|0}}}} *The Defiance mod tree, which is temporarily unlocked from the start for testing. It will become available at your 8th upgrade, along with several of the other unlockable trees. This tree includes 4 mods, Adaptive Armor, Channeling, Rebuke, and Core Shielding. This tree focuses on enduring successive hits, reducing self-damage, and retaliating, either with Rebuke or shield effect powers *To compensate for the added defensive tools granted by Defiance mods, a wide range of balance changes were made to defenses and shields *Provided more collision immunity frames for all ship bodies except Hullbreaker, which has far less (Hopefully this makes colliding rapidly easier when you want to, and harder when you don't want to) *Many more "defined" enemy encounters were added to the game, if you have Elite Enemy enabled. These are typically stronger enemies which you encounter early, usually alone or in pairs. Hopefully this provides some early heart pounding moments without being overly difficult *Boss waves now drop 1-3 rerolls *Asteroids now sometimes spawn in the middle of waves |-|0}}}} *Temporal Shield values adjusted, capped, and enemies are affected less than projectiles are *Temporal Shield cooldown buffed 8 -> 7.5 *Warp teleport damage buffed +100% *Warp durability buffed 85 -> 90 *Warp cooldown buffed 7.5 -> 7 seconds *Reflect shield damage bonus on enemy shots buffed +400% - > +700% *Reflect shield velocity bonus on enemy shots decreased +200% -> +75% (They were too fast to hit when small) *Halo damage to your shield via burning enemies has been increased *Halo cooldown reduced 7 -> 7.5 seconds *Amp shield, when affected by shield effect mods, nolonger multiplies the total damage, just the bonus *Shield Radius mod now also increases shield effect power +10% *Reflexive Shields base damage buffed 15 -> 20 *Discharge self damage increased *Aegis now takes 2.5 seconds to fully activate, up from 2 *Hullbreaker crash resistance reduced by 5% *Various sources of hull and shield damage reduction were reduced *Blade is nolonger immune to blast damage, but has an innate 50% blast resistance *Self Destruction now has a reduced base value 30 -> 15 *Reduced the factor of Splintershot on Blade .33 -> .25 (appropriate since it always spawns at least 4 blades anyway, others spawn 3) *Reduced Architect's construct size bonus *Celestials , Constructor (body), and the Warbringer boss hull increased (the Warbringer boss needs a full rework, this is a temporary mitigation) *Streamline hull penalty -15 -> -10 (buff) *Steath base hull buffed 90 -> 95 *Celestial Lance self-damage increased slightly *Rapid Reconstruction returned to its pre-buffed base regeneration value (Double what the Hull Regeneration mod provides) *Regenerative Shields now provides slightly less base regeneration *Purify restoration rate has been nerfed considerably *Omnishield shield effect bonus buffed 10% -> 15% *Hidden Power's hull strength, shield durability, and regeneration increases have been roughly halved (It's overall effect is still very strong, but its more offensive than defensive at this point) |-|0}}}} *Fixed unfair multihit deaths caused by the Minelayer shield retaliation triggering very quickly *Fixed a bug where Reflexive Shields and Warp didn't use the penalty from being spread across many drones *Fixed a crash related to blast damage *Fixed a leak with resource pooling Category:Patch Notes